1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to an accumulator for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an accumulator for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. Examples of such accumulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,480, 5,201,792 and 5,729,998. Typically, the accumulator includes a housing having a first section and a second section, which are joined together to define an interior chamber. The housing also has an inlet opening through which refrigerant may be introduced into the interior chamber and an outlet opening through which refrigerant may exit the interior chamber. The accumulator also includes a separate inlet tube, outlet tube, oil return, and desiccant bag disposed in the interior chamber of the housing.
Although the above accumulators have worked well, they suffered from the disadvantage that the housing is made of a metal material, which requires welding. Another disadvantage of these accumulators is that the weld does not allow for serviceability of the accumulators. Yet another disadvantage of these accumulators is that the metal material does not integrate with other parts of the accumulator. A further disadvantage of these accumulators is that they are relatively costly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an accumulator for an air conditioning system that overcomes these disadvantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is an accumulator for an air conditioning system. The accumulator includes a housing having an interior chamber. The accumulator also includes an inlet tube connected to the housing to allow refrigerant and oil to enter the interior chamber of the housing. The accumulator includes an outlet tube connected to the housing to allow refrigerant and oil to exit the interior chamber of the housing. The accumulator further includes a single insert disposed in the interior chamber of the housing to allow refrigerant liquid/vapor separation, insulation, and oil return.
Also, the present invention is an accumulator for an air conditioning system including a plastic housing having an interior chamber with an open end and a lid disposed adjacent the housing and closing the open end of the interior chamber. The accumulator also includes an inlet tube connected to the lid to allow refrigerant and oil to enter the interior chamber of the housing and an outlet tube connected to the lid to allow refrigerant and oil to exit the interior chamber of the housing.
One advantage of the present invention is that an accumulator is provided for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle for accumulation of liquid and liquid/vapor separation. Another advantage of the present invention is that the accumulator has a one-piece plastic insert and/or accumulator body, eliminating a welding operation, and being serviceable. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the accumulator has a metal to plastic interface for better part integration. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the accumulator provides improved liquid/vapor separation and insulation to improve air conditioning performance. A further advantage of the present invention is that the accumulator has a new oil return tube to improve lubrication to a compressor of the air conditioning system. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the accumulator is relatively easy to assemble and less expensive than previous accumulators.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.